


There's Really Nothing Better

by idra



Series: 13 Days of Christmas (2017) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Matchmaking, Ugly Christmas Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: The team decides to have an Ugly Christmas Sweater contest, but it's basically just an excuse to get Steve and Tony together.





	There's Really Nothing Better

**Author's Note:**

> I realized on read through this is really similar to the first MCU fic of this series. Whoops? At least I only plagiarized myself. This is for the 15th. I'm catching up. Prompt was Ugly Christmas Sweater.

Tony walks into the penthouse and stops short. “Nope,” he says, turning to head out of his home. He’s stopped by both Rhodey and Bucky standing in front of the elevator, the former holding out a bag to Tony. “Rhodey! My bestest friend in the whole wide world!” 

“Nope. You agreed that you would do whatever we wanted for the Christmas party. Bruce suggested an ugly Christmas sweater contest. Put on the sweater.”

“Rhodey, I have work to do. Papers to sign for... oh. Hi Pepper.” Tony scowls a little, glancing at his ex-girlfriend. “You’re part of this too?” 

“Yes, I am. Natasha asked me to join in. Also, to make sure that you don’t run away.” She takes the bag from Rhodey and thrusts it at Tony. “Take the sweater. Put it on. You have two minutes. If you don’t have it on, Natasha, Darcy, Jane, Sharon, Maria, May, Daisy, Jemma, and I will be forced to put it on you.” She cocks an eyebrow. “Your choice, Tony.” She turns on her heel and stalks over to where the women are pointing to various men around the room.

Tony pouts for a few seconds, before Steve joins them. “I have a feeling you should probably do what the ladies say.” 

“Oh?” Tony asks, looking up at Steve. “Why’s that?” 

“I wouldn’t wear the sweater. They made me. It wasn’t pleasant.” Steve smiles a little. “I’m also fairly sure they didn’t actually need to get me naked to put on the sweater, but... Darcy and Sharon said it was necessary and Natasha and Pepper wouldn’t take no for an answer. Jemma and Jane said it was for science and May and Maria... well, they just glared until I did as I was told. Save yourself from that, Tony.” 

“Lucky women,” Tony mutters as he turns and heads to the bathroom to change into the sweater. He misses the speculative look Steve gives him. He comes back out wearing a hideous green sweater that has light up Christmas bulbs on it and a strange design that he’s fairly sure is a cross between Hanukkah and Kwanza and has nothing to do with Christmas, beyond the Christmas bulbs. “Why do you all hate me?” he asks as he comes out of the bathroom. 

Steve smiles. “I like it. I think you’ll win the ugly Christmas sweater contest.”

“Thanks. Somehow that doesn’t make me feel better.” Tony smiles a little. “So, how does this contest work?” 

“I am pretty sure the women are going to decide who is wearing the ugliest sweater. Which isn’t really fair, because they picked out everyone’s sweaters. But I’m also not going to argue with them.” Steve smiles. “Wanna drink? There’s alcohol free eggnog, some sort of fruit punch that’s also non-alcoholic, sparkling grape juice, sparkling apple cider, water, and soft drinks.” 

“No alcohol?” 

“Only for Thor. Because it doesn’t affect him.” 

“Doesn’t affect you or the Tinker Tailor Soldier. Or the Russian Spy. Or me, for that fact.” 

Steve tilts his head to the side. “Okay. You’re right. The ladies said that Buck and I could drink because it doesn’t affect us. Bucky doesn’t want to, because he doesn’t like the potential for losing control. I don’t drink because I don’t actually like the taste and if it doesn’t do anything for me...” Steve shrugs. “I don’t know why Natasha isn’t. You’d have to take it up with her.”

“And I’m not because the party is mostly dry because I’m dry?” 

Steve shrugs. “If you want to drink, I don’t know that anyone would stop you, aside from the women glaring at you like you’re the worst person ever. Maybe later, you and I can go out, just us?” 

“Are you... encouraging me to drink?” Tony changes his thought mid-sentence, knowing that of course Steve wouldn’t be asking him out for drinks on a date.

“No. I was... just thinking if you needed to get out of the penthouse for a while when the crew was cleaning up.” Steve’s cheeks flush and he looks away. “So, I’m gonna go talk to Sam and Thor. They’re having some sort of contest of who can fit more food in their mouth at once. I need to make sure Sam doesn’t choke.” 

“Okay.” Tony watches him walk away, then sighs, jumping when Bucky claps him on the back. “Where is the collar?” he snaps, glaring at Bucky. 

Bucky just shakes his head. “You’re a moron, Stark. Seriously. I know Stevie sucks at flirting, but I thought that was pretty obvious.” 

“It was obvious,” Rhodey says, moving up to Tony’s other side. “Tony is just oblivious.” 

“What are you two talking about?” 

“Steve asked you on a date, you idiot! Even when you’re wearing that ugly sweater, he wanted to date you.” Rhodey shakes his head. “I can’t deal with you right now.” He walks over, joining Bruce, Coulson, and Barton on the couch. 

Bucky laughs a little. “Your best friend can’t handle your idiocy. How does that feel?” 

“Fuck you.” Tony shakes his head. “Steve doesn’t want to... He wants to date me?” 

“Yeah. You know when I... came back to myself, one of the first things Stevie told me was how much he loved you. He’s been in love with you practically since he first saw you without the suit. I know all about the fight,” Bucky says, holding his hand up. “He loved that there was someone who stood toe to toe with him and didn’t back down. Stevie’s anger is not something most people stand up to, especially when he became Captain America.” Bucky rolls his eyes. “He was such a little shit.”

“He probably thought I was Howard.” 

“Quick fact, Stevie and Howard were friends, but there was nothing special about their relationship. Stevie actually despised the way that Howard treated him-- like he was a science experiment, not a person. Stevie hates that shit.” Bucky claps Tony on the back. “It’s up to you whether you do something about this little crush you two share.” He walks away and joins Steve with Sam and Thor. 

Tony sighs and walks over to the drink table, pouring himself some of the fruit punch. He takes a sip and watches as everyone starts switching groups and the women begin pulling their men out onto the dance floor. Tony watches Pepper grab Bucky’s hand and he focuses on Steve. He makes his way over to Steve’s side, pausing when everyone starts laughing at them and pointing. “Uh.” 

Steve flushes and points above his head. “I was told I’m not allowed to move when Bucky saw me standing here.” 

“No one else kissed you.”

“They all claimed they weren’t under the mistletoe with me.” Steve shrugs. He licks his lips. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” 

Tony shakes his head and pulls Steve down, kissing him to the cheers of their friends. Tony pulls back, laughing a little. “Our friends are ridiculous, and I really want to kiss you again and again.”

“The women said you’d be jealous, but you didn’t act jealous.” 

“Oh? About them seeing you naked? I’m so jealous. I think you should remedy that.” 

Steve grins and nods. “Let’s go to my floor to get away from our friends and I will happily let you see me naked.” 

“Thank God. I can’t wait to get you out of that ugly sweater.” 

Steve laughs and lets Tony drag him from the penthouse and into the elevator.


End file.
